The new beginning
by Taiasaurus
Summary: A new adventure from the past to save the universe is about to begin


The new beginning pt1  
  
  
  
Prolouge  
  
The digiworld, the home of all digimon and data between the real world, sure everyone  
knows how the world became what it is to-day but how did the digiworld become real, what  
created it? Since the dawn of computers the digiworld built up from one block of   
information into a real world but, only one type of creature was created. This creature  
looked exactly like a human being, and this digimon was known as Nanomon.   
Zacarius Hirokima, a member of this race, thought he was an ordinary person unitl the   
destruction of the digi-world. But what caused it and does it still exist read on to  
find out  
  
  
The Digiworld(the past)  
  
"And I here by proclaim you young Zacarius Hirokima the newest member to the celestial   
angels", said the the priest from behind his altar.   
"I hope you will use your position to the best of your abilities, and never go against  
your vow as a member of the order"  
"I Zackarius Hirokima from this day forward, solemly plege to always preform my duty  
to the best of my ability, and to never go against my vows", he replied  
  
The priest now turns to the other new recruit, "And do you Alesha Fenya swear from this  
day forward to do the same", Geni said  
  
The young girl looks at Geni, and then over at Zack and replies, "I do father"  
"Then I proclaim you both the celestial angels of spirit, and will stand by one another  
until death do you part", he said  
  
And with that Geni brings out a medallion and breaks it in two, he gives a part to Zack  
and another part to Alesha.  
  
"As long as you both have your shard close to you at all times, no matter how far away you  
are from eachother, no matter the circumstances you will always be together. I proclaim this  
ceramony over".   
  
Later that night  
  
"Sigh, the stars are so beutiful", said Alesha   
"yeah they certainly are", Zack replied  
"So hows that sister of yours"  
"Who Crysta, shes fine"  
"that's good"  
  
A long pause of silence comes over them  
  
"ummmmmmm......"  
"Whats wrong Alesha your not supposed to be like this"  
"What do you mean Zack like what"  
"you're being too quiet"  
"oh..well you know"  
"yeah I know, I can't stop thinking about it either"  
  
Alesha runs her fingers through her hair and gazes up again at the stars, she smiles and leans  
closer to Zack.  
  
"My father thinks you'll be a great husband"  
"well thats good to know, not many meet Lord Geni's standards"   
"hey whats supposed to mean"  
"nothing I'm just saying"  
"well I better get home Zack"  
"Yeah I quess I better go home too"  
"one more thing"  
"yeah"  
"don't oversleep Zack, remember to-morrow"  
"don't worry I won't"  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"At last I have finally done it the first virus type digimon", said the man standing over the   
newly developed life form.   
"Are you sure about this father", said the other   
"Of course I'm sure once he's complete we'll get to work on the others"  
"I don't think we should be doing this"  
  
A loud knocking on the door is heard from above  
  
"Go see who it is"  
"fine it's better than standing around down here"  
  
He goes upstairs leaving the other to his work, as he finishes the last part of the digimon, still  
a loud knocking is heard. A few minutes later the knocking stops and the door is forced open, and  
a large group of the celestial angels storm the house.  
  
"Where is your father Kihm", Said one of the group  
"L.L..Lord Zekai how nice to see you",he replied  
"I said where is your father"  
"He's downstairs"  
"doing what"  
  
Kihm didn't answer, the group quickly rushes downstairs and return with Khim's father.  
  
"YOU", he shouted  
"I'm sorry father", Khim replied  
"I'm afraid you'll both have to come with us", said Lord Zekai  
"both of us",said Khim  
"yes both of you", said Lord Geni as he entered the house  
"Lord Geni, what are you doing"  
"I'm here doing my job, which you have so wronged"  
"Lord Geni I can explain"  
"For going against your vows"  
"........no please"  
"and betraying your kinsman"  
"no Lord Geni please"  
"I hereby proclaim you......."  
"please"  
"A fallen angel to be a heretic from this day forward"  
"Lord Geni please don't do this I beg you please......PLEASE"  
  
Kihm's cries became more, and more distant as he was carried away, but they still  
rang in Geni's head.   
  
"YOU'LL REGRET THIS MY FRIEND YOU'LL LIVE TO REGRET THIS". 


End file.
